112513tlalocnull
07:15 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:15 -- 07:15 GT: Yo 07:15 AG: uggghhh sup 07:16 GT: Nothing 07:16 GT: I um 07:16 GT: How are you? 07:16 AG: shitty, honestly 07:16 AG: throw some confetti 07:16 GT: That'x great to here 07:16 GT: hear* 07:16 AG: rofl 07:16 AG: hbu 07:17 AG: any particular reason for this chat or 07:17 GT: AMAZING 07:17 GT: Great 07:17 GT: Beau hatex me, thankx for that! 07:17 AG: ehehehe 07:17 AG: np any time 07:17 GT: Thankx xo much for involving her into xomething that doexn't matter juxt to xpite me! 07:17 GT: I mean 07:17 GT: Really? You care that much? 07:18 AG: dude this might surprise you but 07:18 GT: I'm flattered 07:18 AG: she really didn't like you that much in the first place 07:18 GT: Fuck you xhe xaid xhe did to me perxonally 07:18 AG: what, like, when you guys were fake matesprits 07:19 AG: fakesprits ehehe 07:19 GT: We weren't fake matexpritx! 07:19 AG: k bro whatever you say 07:19 GT: Xhe xaid it after btw xo xuck one 07:19 AG: welp guess I must've totes said some super awful things about you then 07:19 GT: AND WE WERE GONNA MAKE UP AND MAKE OUT BUT NOPE 07:19 AG: have you ever considered not being awful and then maybe people would like you 07:19 GT: Here we go again 07:20 GT: I had thix xame converxation with your prick of a cruxh bitch hole axxhole highblood 07:21 GT: LOOK AT ME I'M TLALOC ZAPOTE I INTENTIONALLY GO AROUND MAKING PEOPLE FEEL BAD ON PURPOXE 07:21 GT: Honextly? You think that'x my purpoxe in life? 07:21 AG: I mean if it's not 07:21 AG: you sure are pretty good at it don't you think 07:22 GT: Good at it? 07:22 AG: look dude 07:22 AG: if you're 'accidentally' being a haughty holier than thou jack ass for no reason despite the fact that your blood is mud 07:22 GT: What if it'x everyone elxe being over-xenxitive whinerx 07:22 AG: then I don't know how to help you 07:22 GT: Holier than thou? 07:23 AG: yeah maybe not the best choice of words since you're a degenerate druggie but 07:23 AG: you act like your shit doesn't stink and everyone else is stupid and you're not which is pretty laughable 07:23 GT: You're right, I conxtantly talk about my highe mightinexx and xplendore 07:24 AG: and look I'd be happy to get more into it but my quadrants are kind of incredibly on the line right now and I feel weird black flirting with you so 07:24 GT: Oh! 07:24 GT: Now you don't feel black for me? 07:24 AG: besides you already said no so no skin off my back I guess but I should probably tone it down to be safe 07:24 AG: oh no you're still pretty awful but I need to sort my shit out before I can go back to pursuing you or not 07:25 GT: I knew you were a xlime who xlipx back and forth with her relationxhipx 07:25 AG: I'm sorry, I'm kind of going through a rough and confusing patch righw t no 07:25 GT: THAT'X WHAT I TOLD YOU 07:25 AG: yeah quadrant vacillation is totally a rare and unforgivable disease that no one ever goes through ever and I should totally feel ashamed 07:25 GT: I TOLD YOU TO THINK ABOUT XHIT BEFORE JUXT GOING "hey I hate you letx xcrew" 07:25 AG: dude we're fifteen 07:26 AG: six sweeps* oops)) 07:26 GT: (( it's cool retcons are a thing)) 07:26 AG: why does everyone keep assuming I'm looking to screw /-_-\ 07:26 GT: Ixn't that what quadrantx are for? 07:26 AG: yeah, like, later 07:26 GT: We don't need to xuppy xhit to the dronex anymore 07:26 AG: maybe after we finish this game and shit? damn 07:26 AG: like, we have more important things to think about than making grubs 07:27 AG: can we even make grubs without a grubmother 07:27 GT: What no what xtop talking about xex we can't even 07:27 GT: No 07:27 AG: so like what's the rush 07:27 AG: I was referring to some friendly competition and maybe some hate snogging but you said I was a bitch because I was rushing things after losing out on an entirely different quadrant 07:28 AG: so like, fuck you, you lost your chance now deal with it 07:29 GT: I'm not axking for that 07:29 GT: I'm axking why the fuck did you mexx up MY quadrantx 07:29 GT: The onex I actually care about! 07:29 AG: your quadrants were already messed up beyond belief dude 07:29 GT: Xo you made it worxe? 07:29 GT: Nice logic there 07:30 AG: it seriously took not even a finger nudge to push that over 07:30 GT: Reaaally 07:30 AG: if you hadn't fucked up so badly in the first place you wouldn't be in this situation so don't blame me 07:30 AG: do some introspection or something 07:30 GT: I wouldn't qualify what you xaid to Beau ax a finger nudge! 07:30 AG: idfk write a poem and send it to one of her friends, whatever dumb shit 07:30 AG: haha dude 07:30 AG: you wanna know what happened? 07:30 AG: you wanna know what REALLY happened you waste of space 07:31 AG: I said that I was black flirting with you and you weren't into it so could she block you and say that I told her nasty shit 07:31 AG: and do you know what she said 07:31 AG: 'yeah sure of course!' because she was ALREADY LOOKING FOR AN EXCUSE TO GET RID OF YOU 07:31 AG: now, are we fucking done here 07:31 AG: because I have better things to point my attention to right now 07:32 GT: Why 07:32 AG: why what 07:32 GT: I'm the douche? 07:32 GT: You intentionally did thix! 07:32 AG: yeah and you made it really, really easy 07:33 AG: like, you're not even a good rival it was so easy 07:33 GT: 8:( 07:34 AG: now look like I said, I have some other things on my plate now and this is skirting dangerously close to black flirting and I'm trying to keep that quadrant wide open right now 07:34 AG: so can we either stop talking or like talk about more neutral shit 07:34 GT: Get out 07:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:34 -- 07:34 AG: hahaha okay bro 07:34 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 19:34 --